Free Bird
by aggirl101
Summary: Edwards Gone.Jacobs Imprinted.So where does that leave Bella? After weeks of mourning Bella finally decides that she needs to leave Forks and start over.Where does she go? Who will she meet? Better yet who will she run into?
1. Preface

Preface

BPOV

_Oh God, Jacob . What are you doing ? _Jacob was now standing on just one knee , with one hand intertwined with mine and the other holding up a little black velvet box. 

" Bella Marie Swan, you know I only have eyes for you , will you do me he honor of ….."

"Ja-co-b" I said grinding my teeth . 

" Bella please I'm trying to propose to you here. Know were was I ? Oh yes now I remember. Bella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I could feel my jaw drop and my head start to spin . _Oh crap! What do I do? I love Jacob but what about …_

"Be happy my love. My Bella." the velvety voice called out in the back of my mind. " Move on and be happy." For once I did not fight with _his _voice, I took _it's advice._

_My faced turned red and I threw my arms around my Wolf man Jake screaming " Yes. Yes. I love you Jacob."_

"_I love you too Bells but you had me worried there for a moment!" Jacob chuckled._

_Then he swooped me up and kissed the wind out of me._

_Finally , It seemed that all was right with the world. That I would finally be happy._


	2. End of the World

Chapter 1

End of the World

BPOV

"Finally Angela, today is the day, the day that I become Mrs. Bella Marie Black." I could tell that my face was glowing with excitement. I hadn't been this happy since the day I first kissed ….. _Bella your no longer __allowed to think about that he didn't love you like that. Whoops _

" I'm so happy for you Bella" Angela cried as she went to pick up my dress from off the door .Carefully she unzipped the bag and took it from its silk hanger.

" Wow Bella this dress is perfect for you,Jacob will love it."

She then lifted the dress up and over my head. As she let it go it fell perfectly onto my body and with caring hands she zipped it up.

" So what do you think , Angela" I said grinning from ear to ear.

" I think that dress isn't going to last long after the reception , that's what I think Bella." Angela said smiling.

All I could do was was a pretty dress almost like Cinderella's but cream instead of blue with a slit in the side clean up to my

Hip. She was right , this dress definitely wouldn't last long after the reception. After , I was dressed Angela left to go make sure that everything was ready. I was so glad that she accepted. Being my maid of honor. I honestly didn't know how I would have pulled this off with out her. A few minutes after she left I found my self staring in the mirror, thinking about how happy I was going to be. How Jacob and I would buy a house, Have kids, and live out the rest of our lives together in bliss.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

JPOV

" Jacob , you know I can't let you in there it would be bad luck Jake" Angela hollered.

" I need to speak to Bella NOW Angela so please move out of the way." _What am I going to say to_

_Her? Oh my god this is going to kill her? I gave her my heart and now I have to take it back on the _

_Day of our wedding . She's going to hate me after this? Why did this have to happen now ? We were _

_Finally both so happy. Why did I have to ever meet this girl , this girl who with just one look cut all the _

_Ties that held Bella and I together? I hate myself. How am I supposed to live with hurting Bella this way?_

After a few moments Angela backed away and I opened the door.

" Bella…" My voiced trembled a bit. "Bella we need to talk."

At First she jumped up and smiled to me as she ran over and gently kissed my lips wrapping her arms around my neck. She looked into my eyes with her big brown does and whispered

" I love you Jacob. Don't have cold feet."

Then suddenly she stepped away and tears started swelling up in her eyes as she realized what was happening.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

BPOV

I heard Jacob ask Angela to let him enter ,I thought that it was because he just needed some reassurance .

So when he opened the door I ran to him and kissed him , but then I noticed his eyes, he had been crying .

" I love you Jacob. Don't have cold feet." I stepped away , instincts told me that something was very wrong. Tears started swelling up in my eyes. "Jacob what's wrong ?" I asked.

Pain flashed across Jacobs face and after a deep breath he started to speak the words that I didn't ever want

To hear. " Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen . Not now , not ever. Bella please forgive me but….."

"But what Jake, what's going on ? What happened ?" I shouted . I tried to prepare my self for the worst

Case scenario, but that just seemed to make the tears build up faster in my eyes.

" Bella _It happened_ !"

I just stared at him as my heart ripped in two and I fell to the ground . He looked worried and he came to pick me up but I pushed him away. The tears were falling now one by one they left a trail of mascara

On the front of my dress. Jake took another breath and started to talk taking in ragged breaths . I knew

This was killing him too, I knew that he loved me, and that he never wanted to ever hurt me like this, I knew that in that moment when all was said and done that I would have to forgive him, for this was truly not his fault and I only wanted him to be happy

" Bella, I saw her and at that very moment I knew my life with you would be over.I can't marry you. I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen especially today of all days, I never wanted to hurt you like this. I was suppose to protect you and love you and live forever with you. Not tear you in two. I never wanted to be a werewolf and I never wanted to Imprint on anyone other than you. But when I saw her it was like the whole world went black and the only thing that mattered was me and her. I'm sorry Bella.. I know you … hate ..me…but Bella please forgive me" he said his whole body started to shake and tears streamed down his face .

He was trying so hard not to phase . I couldn't take seeing him in this much pain so I collected my thoughts and stood up. I wiped away my tears and smiled at him with the most loving smile I could give at the moment looked straight into his eyes and said " Jacob I could never hate you, I love you way to much. I

Always knew this could and probably would happen . I'm just glad that it happened now rather than later .

Please don't worry about me I'll be fine, I just want what's best for you and for you to be happy no mater

How much it.. " I couldn't say the rest I knew it would kill him so I stopped.

We just stood there staring at each other until finally he spoke. "Bella, please say that you forgive me and that we can still be friends." he paused for a minute then spoke the rest " promise me that you won't me that you will stay and let me protect you."

" Jacob I forgive you and we'll always be best friends I promise but I really need to be alone." I could feel the waves of pain coming . I didn't want him to see me like that over him.

" Love you Bells and I'll take care of everything." He said to me and then turned around and ran.

As soon as he left I fell to pieces, tearing the dress trying to get it off as quick as possible. and then throwing it out the door. I was alone again , torn in two, with waves of pain crashing over my body and tears drowning my cries.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**This is my first story please go easy on me. I'm up for suggestion.**

**Thankyou for reading.**

**Aggirl101**


	3. Why Do You Care

Chapter Two

Why do you care?

So Thanks for the reviews.

**Bold print is Charlie talking**

Normal is Bella

I do not own twilight Im just obessed with it.

CPOV

"**Jacob you what? Why? How could you? Where is she?" **

Jacob pointed to the door and I ran. As soon as I got to the door I paused took a breath and then walked in.

Bella was lying on the floor , her once beautiful dress lay in pieces around the room, her face was tortured and broken tears poured from her chocolate eyes and for once in my life I hated Jacob Black. _How can he do this to her? They were both so happy or atleast thats what I thought. _Slowly I walked to Bella **"Bella, I'm sorry . I never should have let this happen ." **She looked up and I through my arms around her ** "Bella honey is there anything I can do?"**

"Take… me home.." was all she could say. I quickly picked her up and carried her to the truck.

At first she just stared out the window, but then after a few minutes she laid her head on my lap and sobbed.

"**Bella honey we'll be home in a few minutes ." **Minutes passed and all I could do is stare at my daughter and watch her heart die . I felt so hopeless and lost . I was her father, I was supposed to protect her from these things and I had failed. Not once, but twice. I cringed at that thought. Finally the house appeared and I stopped the truck . I got out and walked to her side, opened the door and went to pick her up.

"Dad don't. I can walk"

She slowly crawled out of the truck and swayed as her feet hit the ground. I wrapped her in my arms again and we both started towards the house.

" **Bella do you want to talk about it honey? Maybe it will help." **

" Charlie, please I don't want to talk… I just want to be alone and sleep" I didn't say another word.

I helped her up the stairs to her room, she threw herself on the bed ,and I turned to let myself out. She asked me to leave her alone and so that's what I would do. As soon as I got to her bedroom door, her head flew up from off the bed and she screamed "dad please don't leave me" . I walked back to her side and patted her head.** "Bella honey, I could never leave you" **I sat down beside her and she clung to me for dear life.

"Dad------" we talked for hours. She told me everything. About how Jacob had fallen in love with someone else and how Edward had left because she was to plain . She talked to me about every feeling she ever had from Love , to hate , and anger .How she had forgiven Jacob because she only wanted him to be happy. How loosing Edward was like loosing part of her soul and that no matter what she always still seemed to love him. Then she questioned me about how to move on. I explained to her how I had gotten over her mother and it really seemed to help. Then I saw relief wash over her face. The last few words she said that night were

" Thank you dad."

" **Anytime Bells"**

" I love you"

" **I love you too" **

She sighed then, fell asleep and her tears seized . I knew then, that after a while she would be okay .

I walked back downstairs to watch TV and just think. Soon I too was asleep.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

( **bold is charlie and **_Italics is Jacob)_

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I woke up the next morning to the phone ringing and went to pick it up.

" **Hello ?"**

"_Charlie, Is she ok ?" A husky voice asked._

I was stunned , how dare he call here. "**Why the hell do you care?" **I shouted and then slammed down the phone.

A few minutes later the phone rang again . I answered it.

"_Charlie I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt her . I love Bella, just no longer like that" _

"**Why are you calling here Jacob no one …" **

Jacob cut in " _Please let me explain what happened . Can I come over?"_

I was shocked , did he really think that I would let him come over after the way he treated Bella?

"_Charlie Please let me explain!!!"_

" **You'll have five minutes to explain once you're here** **and I still can't promise that I won't shoot."**


	4. What ?

Sorry It Tooks So Long to Update

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 WHAT ????

Charlie's POV

There was a gentle wrapping at the door and I looked up at the clock .WOW! It had only been two minutes and fifteen seconds. There's no way Jacob could have made it here that fast. I casually walked over to the door and opened it . I guess I was wrong cause there he stood the boy who broke my daughters heart.

"Charlie can I come in ?"Jacob asked.

I motioned him in, closed the door, and walked over to the kitchen. Jacob followed behind me and sat down at the table. I casually leaned against the counter. "**Your five minutes starts now ."**

Jacob thought for a few seconds and then started to talk ." Charlie I love Bella and you know I never would hurt her on purpose. How is she?" I glared at him.

" **Well you have an odd way of showing it Jacob. Just explain and then leave." **I smirked out. I couldn't believe how much venom was in my voice.

"Charlie how about I show you first and then I'll explain ?"

" **You better hurry you only have 4 minutes left before I…"**

Just then Jake started to take his clothes off … I was in shock.. "**What the hell are you ….."**Jake's body trembled .. "**What the Hell ?" **and then everything went black.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Charlie wake up ." A husky voice whispered. "Come on Charlie, wake up !" Slowly I opened my eyes and there was Jacob.

" **What happened Jake one minute I was fine and the next I would have sworn that you turned into a dog? Did I fall and hit me head?" **God I must have been dreaming.

"I did" Jacob chuckled. Wait what does he mean that he did? " Charlie I'm a werewolf"

"**You're a what? But how? Does Bella know?" **I questioned.

Jacob quickly explained everything from the Quilette Legends to imprinting.

Twenty Minutes passed and Jacob finished with his story .

"Charlie do you think she'll be okay?" Jacob questioned.

"**Honestly Jacob I think that in a couple weeks she'll be fine. She's really hurting right now but she's already forgiven you."**

Slowly Jake stood up "Well I guess I should be going ?" he started walking towards the door and paused a few feet away from it "Charlie will you tell Bells I miss her and that I'm sorry ?" I nodded my head ,Jake smiled and then walked out the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay So I Know this Chapter was horrible but I promise that I'll try and make the next one better. I have a problem though and I need some help I'm not an really emotional person so give me some ideas on how Bella should feel once she wakes up.

Thanks For Reading and Please Review :)

Aggirl101


End file.
